Cae la Noche y Huele a Azahar (SpaMano)
by AphFanGirls
Summary: Cansado de que Feliciano invada su casa junto a Ludwig para hacer cosas indecentes, Romano Vargas decide hacer un viaje a Granada. Sin embargo, no empieza el viaje con buen pie y se siente como pez fuera del agua. Pero todo eso cambia el día que visita la Alhambra y se encuentra con un joven misterioso que toca su inseparable guitarra junto a la Fuente de los Leones
1. Chapter 1

**Desoyendo los consejos de mi psicólogo y de Pepito Grillo (aka mi conciencia), traigo un bonito SpaMano ambientado en la Alhambra. Odio con toda mi alma a esta pareja pero tengo a una gran amiga que le gusta, de modo que es así como puedo demostrar que aunque haya tanto odio, la amistad lo puede todo. XD. Y esta coleguis es nada más y nada menos que la ninfa shakespeareana( casi tan importante como que sea murciana XD). Así que Nymph, cuando termines, mátame para no seguir sufriendo jaja.**

_**BSO: **_

_**Recuerdos de la Alhambra, Capricho Árabe**_

_**, (Francisco Tárrega)**_

_**Stairway to Heaven, (Led Zeppelin.)**_

_**Disclaimer: Fic escrito por Kyle Saxon. Los personajes no me pertenecen y está concebido sin ánimo de lucro. Créditos a la respectiva autora de la foto del fic. **_

_**R-18**_

**Cae la Noche y Huele a Azahar (SpaMano)**

_Parte I_

Me había repetido tantas veces a mi mismo que ese viaje era para desconectar, que ya había perdido por completo su significado. Desconectar. Ni yo mismo me creía aquella patraña que me había montado para salir huyendo de Nápoles.

Feliciano se había traído al tubérculo bastardo para que pasara con él los primeros días de vacaciones junto a la costa. En mi casa. Con mis camas. Haciendo cosas horribles cuyos gemidos traspasaban hasta las paredes del vecino.¿Y yo tenía que estar padeciendo que un alemán que era la misma reencarnación de un dios griego, mancillase el honor de mi pobre hermano, partiéndole por la mitad todas las noches? Ni hablar, por encima de mi cadáver.

Así pues, me fui de Italia y cogí un vuelo low cost a España, pensando que mi estancia allí, lejos de la lascivia y el pecado, sería una experiencia tranquila y relajada. Pero me equivocaba. No se por qué, tengo un don para hacer que las cosas me salgan mal. Para empezar, el vuelo con destino a Sevilla estuvo plagado de turbulencias y de niños rata que no paraban de molestar a los pasajeros solitarios como yo. Me tocó una mujer española con su hijo pequeño malcriado que me estuvo amargando el viaje desde el inicio y pegándome patadas en la espinilla constantemente. Y lo peor fue que, cuando quise quejarme ante la pasividad de su progenitora, esta no se le ocurrió otra cosa que replicarme y gritar a los cuatro vientos que yo era un insensible con los infantes.

Acabé quemadísimo; fueron dos horas tratando de reprimir mis ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a bocados tanto al niño como a la señora. Cuando el avión aterrizó y pude dar esquinazo a esa gente maleducada, lo primero que pensé fue "genial, ahora solo habrá paz y tranquilidad y podré dormir largo y tendido en la pensión". Sin embargo, esa placentera idea se disipó al instante cuando advertí el calor que hacía en aquel lugar. Nápoles tiene costa y allí no se superan los treinta grados. Pero aquello era la parrilla del infierno en la tierra. ¡Madre mía, qué calor! Fue como una patada en las pelotas; 37 grados sin humedad y casi sin sombras donde poder guarecerme. Casi sin fuerzas, arrastré mi equipaje a la dársena donde debía coger el autobus a Granada. Lo que me esperaba dentro del vehículo eran más niños insoportables con padres igual de insoportables que los niños.

En realidad no odio a los niños. He crecido en un ambiente familiar, donde todos los primos nos juntábamos en las festividades más importantes de nuestra tierra, en las bodas, en los bautizos o en las primeras comuniones. Éramos muchos y nos juntábamos en la finca de _il mio nonno*_ así que he crecido rodeado de niños en mi familia, en todas las etapas, desde la infancia pasando por la adolescencia hasta cumplir los 23 años que tengo ahora. Sin embargo, éramos mucho más respetuosos que los niños españoles. Estos jamás se quedaban quietos. No paraban de berrear y no se quedaban callados a pesar de que sus padres le repitieran una y otra vez que tenían que guardar silencio porque estaban molestando. Cuando había boda o reunión de algo importante los niños invitados no decían ni mú.¡ Ni mú!. Se quedaban callados como estatuas hasta que se terminaba el oficio. Y también ocurría lo mismo cuando íbamos de viaje escolar. Hablábamos alto y todo eso, pero nunca berreábamos como lo hacian estos pequeños demonios españoles.

Cuando llegué a Granada, casi me entraron ganas de llorar al dejar atrás a esa horda ruidosa y consultando el plano me adentré en la ciudad buscando la pensión donde había reservado alojamiento. El calor era insoportable y la sombra brillaba por su ausencia así que cuando llegué a la pensión que no se ajustaba a las características que yo había visto en la foto, mi camisa blanca estaba chorreando sudor y estaba tan adherida a mi cuerpo que parecía una segunda piel.

Ni siquiera sentí la brisa fresca que se colaba por el patio interior de la pensión. No sentí el frescor del agua que manaba de la fuente ni la sombra de los naranjos centenarios que trataban de mantener a los huéspedes a salvo de ese calor de mil demonios.

Así que allí estaba yo, cansado, muerto de hambre y sin querer salir por miedo a derretirme en los adoquines de la calle. Las vivencias de la jornada me habían dejado tocado y con unas ganas enormes de volver. Repetirme a mí mismo que iba a salir bien, que era por relax por lo que estaba allí, era mentirme sin asumir que había sido un fracaso rotundo. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía allí? Porque a mitad de semana, después de pasar unos días horribles tratando de hacer turismo con un calor insoportable, todo cambió.

Desconozco como llegué al punto en el que estoy ahora, pero fue tan rápido que aún me lo sigo preguntando. Todo comenzó el jueves. Ese día traté de empezar el día con otra mentalidad. Me levanté a las seis de la mañana, con el frescor del rocío bañando los jardines más cercanos. Me vestí con una camisa blanca de algodón y unos pantalones del mismo material. La ciudad aún dormía y se respiraba la calma que yo había anhelado desde que llegué aquí. Me preparé un café con los utensilios que había en la cocina de la habitación y lo degusté recreándome en mis recuerdos más felices junto al mar. En soledad, simplemente acompañado por la música del oleaje lejano.

El fresco del amanecer me acompañó hasta la entrada de la Alhambra. El murmullo del agua allí era muy diferente que junto al paseo marítimo. Ésta discurría, goteaba y fluía por canales y fuentes construídas por la mano de un pueblo ambicioso, cuyo culto al efecto purificador de este líquido más preciado para ellos que el oro, había perdurado en el tiempo. Cuando entré en el complejo, bañado por las primeras luces del alba, esbocé una tímida sonrisa, como cuando un niño ve por primera vez el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer que no es su madre.

Así me sentía yo cuando atravesé el Palacio de Comares, con el alma embelesada por tanta belleza a mi alrededor. Mi corazón de artista disfrutaba como un infante, no solo por la riqueza del arte que allí había quedado plasmado como testigo de excepción del auge de una civilización que había construído allí su mundo propio. Todo estába perfectamente proporcionado. La matemática y la geometría estaban presentes en cada grabado frutal, en cada columna, en cada zócalo. Las inscripciones de Corán desprovistas de los pigmentos que tuvieron antaño, cantaban sus alabanzas perpetuas a Alá pero también lo hacían a la ciencia de la perfección, presente incluso en el trozo más insignificante de escayola que decoraba los techos nazaríes.

No había nadie allí en ese momento, solo estaba yo. Mi cuerpo, ténuemente iluminado por los rayos de sol que se colaban por las celosías, tenía un aspecto fantasmal, como un alma desubicada que vaga por la tierra tratando de volver a su Italia natal, pero atrapada por el embrujo de aquel lugar de belleza. Quise morir allí de felicidad. Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviese allí en ese preciso instante y que todas las personas se quedaran en sus casas para que me dejaran a mí allí, solo, en mi soledad.

_Soledad. _Ni siquiera esa luz adornada con las figuras del ventanal, podían disipar esa sombra de tristeza que embargaba mi cuerpo.

Precisamente fue ese mismo pensamiento el que lo estropeó todo. Nunca había estado sólo tanto tiempo en mi vida, a pesar que amaba tener un rincón para mí en mis momentos de reflexión. Todos los instantes de felicidad absoluta que había experimentado, fue en compañía de alguien más. Pero allí no había nadie que con el que pudiera compartir mis suspiros y las exaltaciones de ánimo que el arte podía llegar a producirme. Estaba vacío de repente porque a pesar de tener ante mí todo el genio que el ser humano es capaz de desarrollar, me había percatado de que nunca jamás había albergado esos sentimientos por alguien que no fuera un edificio o un trozo de piedra tallada. En resumen, jamás me había enamorado.

Sentí celos de Feliciano, de repente. A pesar de que le criticaba por lo que hacía con Ludwig en la intimidad, cada vez que el gemía durante el acto, la cadencia de su voz sugería que aquello que estaba experimentando con ese rubio demonio del norte, producía en él un placer superior a contemplar unas ruinas embellecidas por las leyendas. Sentía envidia de él, en verdad. ¿Tal vez había huído de eso, incapaz de soportar que el amor me tocara; de ver a mi hermano feliz y completo, simplemente porque yo no podía sentirme igual que él? Podría, quién sabía, soy demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo, ¿vale?

Bien saben todos aquellos que me conocen, que no creo en el destino, pero justo estaba pensando eso cuando la melodía que iba a cambiar mi vida para siempre comenzó a reverberar por la estancia. Como un ángel que hubiese acudido en mi ayuda, alguien tocaba de forma virtuosa una guitarra. Desconcertado, porque me creía solo, anduve siguiendo el rasgueo de las cuerdas, preso de un encantamiento semejante al que sufrieron las ratas del cuento del Flautista de Hammelin. Todo mi afán era descubrir la identidad del músico que estaba tocando aquella música, cuya melodía principal se escapaba de unas delgadas filigranas que eran trinos sin fin, tejidos alrededor del hilo conductor de la canción flamenca.

Llegué hasta la Fuente de los Leones. Sentado junto a ella con las piernas cruzadas, un hombre joven desplazaba su mano izquierda por los trastes del instrumento con una agilidad maestra. Parecía que, en vez de estar tocándolo, acariciaba el cuello de una bella mujer. Mientras el agua manaba de forma regular a través de la boca de las bestias petrificadas, él acompañaba el fluir cristalino con su música, igual de límpida. Igual de clara.

Los rayos de sol iluminaban su bello rostro tostado como las cañas de azucar, otorgándole un resplandor que solo había podido ver en las estatuas de dioses grecolatinos. Pero esa belleza era diferente a la de los cánones romanos pues en su carne estaba presente la herencia árabe, judia y de otras tantas culturas que habían habitado en Granada mucho antes que ellos. Tenía un pelo negro como el pelaje de un toro corto pero rebelde, con inicio de bucles ensortijados en la parte más cercana al cuello. Un pendiente de oro tintineaba en su oreja derecha, lanzando destellos por efecto del sol y por el movimiento de hombros de su dueño. Estaba absorto en su música así que no reparó en la tímida presencia que se había ido acercando hasta él, con pasos temerosos. No daba crédito ante lo que veía, estaba atónito. Tan joven y con aquel dominio de la guitarra. Hablaba con ella y la música que de la caja de resonancia salía con brío, era su conversación. Sentí que estaba violentando un momento demasiado íntimo, además de un intenso cosquilleo en el estómago. ¿Cómo era posible que un solo hombre acaparara toda la atención que había reservado para contemplar extasiado, los siguientes monumentos de la Alhambra? ¿Qué era toda esa brujería?

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y marcharme, completamente perturbado, cuando atisbé por el rabillo del ojo que el hombre había levantado la vista de las cuerdas y me estaba estaba escrutando con unos ojos que yo no había tenido la oportunidad de percibir. Eran dos esmeraldas cuyo brillo pícaro refulgía a través de sus parpados entrecerrados en un gesto de amabilidad, diría que ternura. Me giré de nuevo para enfrentar mi mirada con la suya. Pero mis ojos avellanados no pudieron soportar por mucho tiempo los suyos y tuve que apartar la vista con el rubor subiendo por mis mejillas. ¿Qué era aquello? No podía controlar esos escalofríos que recorrian de arriba a abajo mi columna vertebral. Sospechaba que él ya se había dado cuenta de que me pasaba, porque su sonrisa se ensanchó y yo me puse más de los nervios. No quiería llamar su atención. Quería que siguiese tocando y ya estaba ensayando mentalmente mi disculpa por haberle interrumpido. Pero él siguió tocando con su rasgueo intuitivo, sin dejar de mirarme. Dios mío, pensaba. ¡Es peor si no me dices nada y te quedas mirándome como un pasmarote!

Necesitaba una excusa para seguir allí y no parecer maleducado si me marchaba para no tener que enfrentar de nuevo su mirar felino. Pero no tenía nada donde pudiera dejarle propina. Arqueé una ceja, estupefacto. ¿Qué músico de hoy en día toca por placer, y más con esa virtud que debería estar siendo pulida en un conservatorio y no en medio de ninguna parte?

-Nunca te había visto por aquí.- dijo de repente en español, con una voz grave pero suave como el terciopelo. Sus ojos querían encontrarse con los míos a toda costa, pero yo no podía dejar que eso ocurriera porque ya tenía suficiente con lo que estaba experimentando mi cuerpo.

-Seguro que si, pero por aquí pasa mucha gente. Es evidente que no te acuerdes de mi.- le dije en español dándome importancia, sabiendo que había mentido en un intento mezquino de contradecirle. Me sentí rastrero pero intenté que no lo viera.

-Me acordaría de alguien tan hermoso como tú.- dijo sin variar su sonrisa eterna. En vez de eso, cambió la música que estaba tocando por otra de tonalidades arábigas.- Créeme, vengo aquí casi todos los días y sé que tú no eres turista habitual.

_Márchate, Lovino. Márchate antes de que pase algo que no puedas controlar._ Ese era el único pensamiento presente cuando me dijo aquellas palabras. Alguien tan hermoso como tú. Tenía que estar quedándose conmigo.

-¡P-por supuesto que no! Soy más habitual de lo que crées. - rápidamente me arrepentí de haberle contestado de forma tan ruda. Pero es que me puse tan nervioso que no sabía como comportarme. Date la vuelta y márchate, agradécele antes su música y márchate, pensaba con desesperación.- Una música muy bonita, pero debo marcharme o no me dará tiempo a ver todo.

De repente cesó de tocar. Dejó la guitarra en el suelo de mármol y se incorporó revelándome su estatura. No era tan alto como Ludwig, ese señor era un gigante ario. Pero si tenía una buena medida, lo justo para intimidarme cuando se acercó a mí con sus pies descalzos. Yo no podía moverme por el miedo de haberle ofendido así que no pude evitar lo que pasó a continuación y es que rozó con la yema de sus dedos mis mejillas ruborizadas, en su afán inquebrantable porque le mirara a sus ojos olivinos de belleza gitana.

-Alguien como tú no es habitual, ni aquí ni en ninguna parte.- soltó una suave carcajada al ver que mi cara era un poema en honor al desconcierto y volvió para coger su guitarra.- Tampoco es habitual que yo toque para alguien mientras contempla las maravillas de Granada. Generalmente toco para mí y los fantasmas que habitan el palacio, que a veces se acercan a escucharme.

_Está loco, es un demente que se ha escapado de un psiquiatra. Huye, por Júpiter_ .Pensé instantáneamente. Y la verdad no sé por qué me quedé a escucharle y le pregunté después. Pero tal vez sea la curiosidad más poderosa que la prudencia:

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero tocar para ti mientras caminas. Quiero que la música te acompañe mientras contemplas allá a lo lejos Sierra Nevada o te dejas llevar por el rumor del agua en el Generalife. -el músico posó una mano en mi hombro con suavidad mientras que con la otra sujetaba la guitarra.

Tal vez porque no entendía qué clase de locura tenía aquel español de negro cabello, pudriéndole el cerebro, tal vez por miedo o compasión, acepté su deseo de acompañarme no sin reticencia a que se aproximara demasiado a mí. Por alguna extraña razón, el también me pareció un fantasma atrapado por el embrujo de la Alhambra. De la misma manera que yo contemplaba el pico nevado del monte que se alzaba dominando todos los puntos de la ciudad y paseaba por las acequias ajardinadas del Generalife, él me seguía tocando su guitarra preso de un hechizo similar al que él me había lanzado la primera vez que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Volvieron a encontrarse varias veces después en las torres de la Alcazaba. Su mirada verde como la hierba, me buscaba cada vez que yo aparecía de entre los árboles. No quería perderme de vista y yo tampoco quería alejarme demasiado de él y de su música. No quiero reconocerlo pero así fue como sucedió.

Así fue como me enamoré de un español cuyo nombre no sabía y que no me había atrevido a preguntar, ya que sus ojos y su música habían ocupado por completo mi corazón y mi mente. Las horas pasaban y él seguía tocando, pero yo había dejado de deambular de aquí para allá en busca de maravillas artísticas que, sinceramente, habían perdido todo mi interés. No me quedó más remedio que sentarme a su lado a pesar de la vergüenza que había pasado todo el día. Incluso, entrada ya la mañana, una grupo de adolescentes japonesas, nos hicieron fotos porque se pensaban que estábamos interpretando un número que formaba parte de las atracciones de la Alhambra. Jamás me había visto en una situación tan embarazosa, pero también porque nunca la había buscado. Mi vida era demasiado aburrida ,así que alguien que tocara la guitarra para mí, ya suponía una rotura de rutina absoluta. Nadie se había tomado la molestia nunca de regalarme un detalle como ese. En verdad, mi vida había sido un poco triste y solitaria.

Pero él había hecho que mi mundo cayera. Que toda esa barrera de protección contra las personas y el amor ajeno, se desmoronase con el rasgueo de su guitarra. ¡Demonio gitano! Maldecía internamente mientras él ,sentado en el otro extremo del banco, no dejaba de mirarme ni de tocar. Tal y como me lo había encontrado aquella mañana.

-No me has dicho cómo te llamas.- dijo él, deteniendo la música súbitamente, acercándose más a mi. Yo encogí mi cuerpo, consciente de que si me encogía más atravesaría el banco por el respaldo.

-Romano. R-Romano Vargas.- tartamudeé muerto de vergüenza. - Tú tampoco me has dicho el tuyo.

-Antonio Fernández.-respondió él con su sonrisa pueril. Nuestros cuerpos por fin se tocaron y él deslizó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, atrayéndome con un arrebato mal disimulado de impaciente deseo. Habíamos estado todo él día hasta la caída de la tarde bajo un sol justiciero y yo tenía indicios de insolación y ambos debíamos oler a sudor. Pero él simplemente olía a azahar. La piel de su cuello desprendía la fragancia de los naranjos y su pulso acompasado se oía a traves de su torso moreno atestado de manchitas causadas por el sol. No se sintió mal ni pareció arrepentirse de haberme rodeado con sus brazos curtidos. Yo simplemente, no me sentía. Parecía estar en una nube, atrapado en la mirada del español, falto de aire en mis pulmones. Lo veía todo como si no fuese yo y sentía el ritmo acompasado de su pecho subiendo y bajando. No tenía sentido ponerse a la defensiva porque había estado todo el día con los nervios disparados y ya no tenía fuerzas para estar alerta, así que era más fácil dejarse caer en sus brazos. Las melodías que había estado tocando a lo largo de la jornada resonaban en mi mente como un eco lejano que me susurraba al oído:_ Bésale._

¿Cómo me había podido encomendar a la suerte de aquella manera con semejante bandolero? Había conseguido que yo no prestase atención más que a él y a sus ojos verdes como los olivos. El parecía recrearse en alguna imagen que yo no llegué a ver reflejada en sus pupilas. Todo él era enigmático, misterioso. ¿Realmente existía o era fruto de mi melancólica imaginación que había creado para mi para acompañarme y que a la caída del sol andaluz, se desvanecería en el aire? Agarré el cuello de su camisa con fuerza y entrecerré mis ojos vidriados por el efecto de unas lágrimas rebeldes que querían escaparse de mis ojos y rodar mejillas abajo.

No podía ser tan fácil. El amor no podía venir así sin más, acompañado de embrujo que me había lanzado ese desconocido. El amor surje con las caricias del día a día, con las sonrisas al levantarse o al contemplar una puesta de sol junto a quien se ama. Con el tiempo el amor se consolida y se asienta, es fuerte como la certeza de que somos y por tanto existimos. Pero esos ojos que me miraban con deseo y esa boca de viejo zorro que me sonreía con una mueca sempiterna... había bastado un sólo día para que cayera literalmente en sus brazos. Me sentía como una colegiala enamoradiza cuando sabe en su interior más oculto que un amor así no durará para siempre. Que el primer amor se cosume con la misma velocidad que la dinamita; explota y de los restos solo quedan las cenizas que el viento se lleva, indiferente a lo que una vez hubo en el corazón de dos amantes que enloquecieron por un amor enfermizo.

-Bésame, Romano.- dijo Antonio de repente, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos mientras tomaba mi mentón y me obligaba a mirarle directamente a sus ojos semiabiertos.

Los jadeos escapaban de mi boca, acompañando a los de la suya, que se había abierto para apresar mis labios y hacerme callar. Mil y un escalofrios recorrieron mi cuerpo mientras que él, con la misma maestría con la que tocaba su instrumento de seis cuerdas, acariciaba mi cuello húmedo y me atraía con una mano en mi cintura hacia su cuerpo duro como una roca, pero cálido como los fuegos de las hogueras que ardían en la noche de San Juán.

Mis brazos rodearon su cuello a la vez que continuaba su beso, posiblemente el más largo que yo haya podido dar. Y el más desesperado ya que quería descubrir con él, que secretos ocultaba el español que no quería revelarme y que ocultaba tras su máscara de deseo y lujuria. Pude ver un brillo antes de que cerrara los ojos. Tal vez fue mi imaginación así que quería cerciorarme de que eso que había atisbado era cierto

Pero no pude hacerlo. Un guardia de seguridad de la Alhambra se acercó a nosotros para echarnos y él, asustado tal vez por algún encontronazo pasado con la justicia, salió corriendo. Se fue y me dejó allí al amparo del sino. Tal como llegó a mi vida se fue. Descalzo, corrió colina abajo y se perdió en las calles de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo que el guardia de seguridad me tomaba declaración y me informaba:

-Ese hombre es un pícaro, diría que un vagabundo sin hogar. Ya se ha colado aquí varias veces y varias veces le hemos pillado, pero nunca con alguien. Usted es su primera víctima.- cuando vio que no era peligroso, creyó oportuno informarme de todo aquello para que no volviese a caer en su trampa.

-¿Víctima? Pero, si no me ha hecho nada ...-traté de explicarle en español pero él no me dejó continuar.

-Cuando le hemos cogido siempre estaba tocando la guitarra. Siempre declaraba que estaba tocando para atraer al amor de su vida. Como ve, un tipo rarito.- el guarda rollizo, con barba de tres dias y una papada que recordaba a la de un sapo, me tendió de nuevo las pertenencias.- Tiene suerte; no le ha robado nada. En el fondo yo creo que no es peligroso, pero uno nunca se puede fiar, ¿comprende?

_No. No me ha robado nada...salvo el corazón._

Traté de ocultar el rostro con ayuda de la sombra que mi flequillo me proporcionaba, No quería que un desconocido viera los sollozos producto de mi corazón haciéndose pedazos. Se había ido. Pero¿había sido verdad lo que vi en sus ojos antes de que los cerrara para besarme? ¿Había amor en ellos?

Desolado, bajé de nuevo a la ruidosa ciudad e intenté vagar sin rumbo fijo con la diminuta esperanza de encontrarlo al doblar una esquina, al cruzar la calle, o en un bar, esperándome. Pero allí no había nadie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo prometido es deuda; la segunda parte. Y esta vez con un toque subido de tono. **

**Disclaimer: R18. Los personajes no me pertenecen y está concebido sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Relato escrito por Kyle Saxon**

* * *

_Parte II_

Los días siguientes fueron las jornadas más desoladoras de toda mi vida. Creí que saliendo a la calle al día siguiente del encuentro con Antonio, mi vida volvería a su cauce de nuevo. Pero jamás vi una ciudad tan triste como Granada desde entonces. El ruido de los coches y las personas abriendo sus comercios, no me dejaban dormir. Los arboles que coronaban las principales arterias de la ciudad andaluza parecían marchitarse con el calor insoportable que azotaba sin piedad a sus hojas más tiernas. Las calles se derretían y nadie, salvo los turistas más osados se atrevía a poner un pie fuera lo que le daba al lugar un aspecto fantasma nada alentador.

Volví de nuevo a la Alhambra durante los días siguientes, con la esperanza de encontrarme allí con el, pero mi vana ilusión acabó por esfumarse junto con el poco dinero en efectivo que me quedaba. El agua que discurría recorriendo el palacio parecía hueca, lánguida. Antonio no estaba allí para acompañarla con los acordes de su guitarra y por ello, los murmullos de sus corrientes eran tristes y faltos de la magia que una vez la hizo bailar sobre la canalización. Mis manos de pintor detallista comenzaron a temblar y tuve que recurrir a varias cajetillas de cigarros para calmar mi estrés fruto de esa terrible depresión que me estaba corroyendo las entrañas como un ácido. Los bocetos que pintaba de los puentes de la ciudad sobre el río Genil, no servían más que para papel de inodoro; con ese Parkinson repentino que se había apoderado de mi, fruto del nerviosismo, los bosquejos me salían torcidos o directamente no salían. Cualquier intento de olvidarle era inútil. Ni siquiera el sol abrasador podía asfixiar esa parte de mi cerebro que reincidía en el recuerdo de Antonio una y otra vez. Sus labios besando los míos, el olor a azahar que desprendía su cuerpo, sus ojos verdosos...

A lo mejor sólo fue una alucinación propiciada por mi cerebro en un intento por distraerme de mi soledad permanente. O un fantasma de la Alhambra que había quedado atrapado realmente en los muros del palacio. Pero solo había estado unos instantes a mi lado y en ese periodo de tiempo había destruído todos mis momentos felices que realmente no habían sido tal cosa. Se había ganado el primer puesto en el momento más feliz de toda mi vida y ya no podía olvidarlo. Esos que dicen de que el tiempo todo lo cura, ¿realmente es así de facil? El tiempo no cura nada, solo lo entierra pero tarde o temprano sale a relucir de nuevo, así que todos aquellos que dan ese tipo de lecciones de vida, deberían ser abofeteados por estúpidos. La realidad no es así de fácil. No se puede olvidar uno de la felicidad y de alguien así como así. La sensación de haber sido traicionado no me abandonaba por mucho que me dijese a mi mismo, que todo había sido una estupidez como un templo de grande. También los celos te embargan, es horrible. Uno piensa constantemente que ha sido utilizado para calmar las necesidades sexuales de un crápula y que posiblemente desgraciado tenga a otra persona al llegar a su casa que le esté esperando.

Te odio, pensaba a la vez que intercalaba esos pensamientos con un te amo, tal vez para contrarrestar. Para no sentirme culpable por albergar esos sentimientos tan horribles.

Los días fueron pasando y llegó el domingo, pero no varió nada o eso creía yo. Las noches, desde que me había alojado en la pensión eran siempre iguales y ese día no fue diferente.

Cae la noche y huele a azahar en el patio, los perros ladran al viento en la distancia y las moscas revolotean en la habitación, animadas por el bochorno sofocante. Se oye a lo lejos el contundente sonido de un claxon aislado y las calles despiertan de su letargo, para dar paso a una noche que se levanta joven de la siesta. Yo me sumo en una depresión mirando por el ventanal enrejado que da al patio donde los naranjos crecen vigorosos y dejo vagar mi mente por entre la arena blanca y las olas espumosas de la playa de Salerno. Pero las olas son grises ; las playas y las calas donde veraneaba se resquebrajan en mi mente y yo suspiro, desconsolado. No hay playa, no hay oleaje, la vida que he dejado atrás es una mentira para ocultar mi necesidad de afecto. Las cervezas que he comprado en la tienda de ultramarinos que está debajo de la pensión, no aplacan mi sed ni mi pena. Nada me cura y el vacío oprime mi pecho, privándome del aire cálido de Granada.

Pero aquel día todo cambió cuando el sonido de una guitarra que yo conocía bien, se adueñó del ambiente aletargado de la pensión e hizo acallar el zumbido de las moscas. Un trino repetitivo como el agua que mansamente recorría los jardines del palacio nazarí, bañando sin prisa pero sin pausa todo el vergel que allí crecía, frondoso.

Yo estaba en la cama cuando lo oí. Primero no creí en lo que oía porque ya había escuchado anteriormente los acordes del instrumento en mi cabeza, repetidas veces. Pero cuando vi que no podía hacer que mi mente parara de recordar, me levanté como un resorte del lecho y con el corazón desbocado, abrí la puerta de mi cubículo para observar desde el claustro abalconado si realmente era cierto que mi agonía se había acabado.

Recorría con la destreza de un artesano los trastes de su guitarra. Su pelo negro enmarañado se movía con su cuerpo al son de la música. Y sus ojos esmeraldas cerrados en aquel momento, se alzaban junto con su rostro de belleza gitana para aspirar el aroma de los naranjos.

_Era él. Antonio..._

Nunca he dejado que los demás viesen mis emociones porque siempre he sido tímido, a excepción,claro, de mi enfado el cual no tenía ningún reparo en sacar a relucir. Pero esa alegría que se apoderó de mí de repente y me hizo bajar las escaleras del piso donde me encontraba, hasta el patio, jamás la había experimentado. Ese entusiasmo por volver a ver a alguien que había creído una alucinación.

Sin embargo, me paré en seco y me escondí tras uno de los troncos de los arboles que allí crecían, pues no estaba solo y la vergüenza se apoderó de mi, devolviéndome a la realidad. El casero se encontraba junto al español y le observaba con una especie de comprensión paternal. Agucé el oído:

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre dejarlo ahí, solo? Haberle invitado a cenar por lo menos, chiquillo.- protestó el casero.

-Ya lo sé, tío, fui un estúpido. Me entró el pánico y huí. Ya sabes lo cabrones que son los guardas en las dependencias municipales. En vez de coger a los criminales más peligrosos tienen que tratar de atraparme solo por tocar una guitarra...-suspiró Antonio frunciendo el ceño con indignación. Siguió tocando la guitarra.

-¿Y dices que no lo has vuelto a ver?-el casero de amable rostro, tomó asiento junto a su atractivo sobrino y le observó con interes de maruja cotilla. Antonio se rió por ello y dejó de tocar la guitarra para contestarle.

-Era el ser más maravilloso de este mundo, tío. Era extranjero pero hablaba perfectamente el español. Cuando levanté la vista de la guitarra allí estaba mirándome fijamente, sonrojado. Pero por desgracia no he podido volver a la Alhambra. Y si ha vuelto allí, lo desconozco. Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y preguntarle dónde se alojaba...Estúpido de mí. -contestó Antonio con el semblante ensombrecido por la pena.

-Muchacho, no vale la pena martirizarse. Has vivido un momento feliz pero tienes que dejarlo pasar, ajo y agua. -el tío se acercó a él y le dio varias palmaditas en el hombro.- Si te quieres quedar aquí, solo tienes que decirlo,como siempre. Ya reanudarás la búsqueda de ese chico mañana. Y que no se te olvide darle recuerdos a tu madre.

-Gracias, tío Salva.- agradeció Antonio con aquella sonrisa tan maravillosa y de nuevo, reanudo su tocata.

Me sentía culpable y no sabía por qué. Él me había dejado plantado a la salida de la Alhambra así que quien tenía que estar molesto era yo. Pero vi que no había renunciado a mi y me había estado buscando porque él tampoco había dejado de pensar en lo que nos había sucedido a ambos. Y me amaba. Me amaba tanto que verle allí suspirando por la tristeza y el arrepentimiento conmovió a todas las fibras de mi ser.

Salí de detrás del tronco y me aproximé a el con lentitud, como la primera vez que le había visto tocar cerca de la fuente de las pétreas fieras. Aunque la ubicación fuera diferente, la magia que emanaba de su cuerpo oliváceo era la misma. Quise lanzarme a sus brazos pero me contuve pues la música, aunque de acordes atribulados y melancólicos tonos menores, era la canción que había hecho que mi alma despertara de su letargo de indiferencia y desprecio hacia los demás.

-Antonio...-interrumpí con voz trémula. Él inmediatamente posó sus ojos glaucos en mi mirada de turbada sorpresa por verle ahí, tocando, sin creer aún que el mundo fuera tan pequeño como para que la coincidencia de que fuera el sobrino del propietario lo hubiese cambiado todo de repente.

Él se levantó de un salto, sin cuidado de que la guitarra cayera al suelo y el sonido de la caja de resonancia reverberara por todos los rincones. Sus cálidos brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo tan lleno de ternura que tras el susto de su impetuoso gesto, solo pude corresponderle, posando mis manos en su espalda y hundiendo mi cara en su pecho.

-Creí que te había perdido para siempre...Romano...-comenzó pero yo le interrumpí respondiéndole furioso.

-Eres un impresentable...te fuiste sin decirme palabra y no volviste para nada. ¿Sabes como lo he pasado de mal estos últimos días por tu culpa?...¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!.-golpeé su pecho sin fuerza con una de mis manos. El siguió abrazado a mi. No tenía ninguna intención de dejarme escapar y yo tampoco le di a entender que quería separarme de él. Pero quería que viera el daño que me había hecho...el embrujo que me había lanzado para que unicamente pudiera pensar en él para el resto de mis días. Por primera vez le miré directamente a los ojos sin temor porque en mi cara había dibujada una sonrisa de entendimiento.- Por eso olías a azahar...cuando nos conocimos.

Él rió mientras una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla y cogiendo mi cara con ambas manos, me besó fuertemente, pero no con aquella ferocidad felina que me mostro la primera vez, sino con la alegría de volverme a tener junto a él. Amable, cariñoso...vulnerable.

* * *

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue una sucesión de confusiones, una detrás de otra. No tengo recuerdos claros de como llegamos hasta mi habitación y acabo llevándome a mi cama con la galantería de un caballero de los de antaño. Pero si recuerdo como me desnudó lentamente disfrutando de la vista tan placentera que yo resultaba a sus ojos, cosa que siempre me ha desconcertado bastante. Un dios de la belleza como aquel no podía enamorarse de alguien tan vulgar como yo, pero cuando se tumbó encima de mi y me susurró al oído que era la criatura más hermosa de la tierra, no tuve el valor de replicarle.

Bajó por mi cuello, recorriendo con su lengua cada poro de mi piel y me hizo jadear. Su olor corporal me estaba volviendo loco así que no tardé en ver abultada mi entrepierna y lo que más me sorprendió, la suya. Juntamos nuestras bocas sedientas la una de la otra y nuestros suspiros de amor se mezclaron en una orgía de sonidos de lo más excitante. Sus ojos envueltos en un halo de rubor me miraron fijamente mientra pasaba una mano recorriendo mi pálido torso hasta llegar a los calzoncillos que no supusieron ningún obstáculo para él. El contacto de su mano caliente en la sensible piel de mi erección me hizo lanzar un jadeo mucho más fuerte que los anteriores y tuve que llevarme una mano a la boca para ocultar ese torrente de voz que era música para los oídos de Antonio. Él se encargó de quitarme la mano de la boca para darme otro beso a la vez que acariciaba mi miembro, moviendo con suavidad de arriba a abajo. Un pensamiento macabro surcó mi mente; si muriera de esa forma ahora mismo, sería la muerte más maravillosa de todas. Pero lo deseché lo más rapidamente posible. No quería morir, ya no. Le había encontrado y no habría forma de separarme de él. Lo que estábamos haciendo era la prueba de que nuestras almas y nuestros cuerpos iban a quedar ligados para siempre, así que no podía dejar todo aquello de lado.

-A-Antonio...-gemí lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja a la vez que lo mordía debilmente, como un gatito hace cuando quiere jugar con su dueño. Él reprimió un suspiro cuando yo le hice eso pero no se privó de seguir masturbándome y cada vez lo hacía más deprisa. Le advertí.- Si sigues yo...me correré.

El me sonrió y consideró que era mejor que yo estuviera bocabajo, así que me asió de los brazos y me dio la vuelta dejando mi culo al descubierto. Percibí que se estaba relamiendo al ver mis pequeñas nalgas prietas que no habían sido perpetradas por nadie antes.

-Vas a hacer que pierda la cabeza, _Lovino_. Jamás había sentido tantos deseos de hacer el amor como hasta ahora...Quiero sentirte, quiero moverme y gemir en tu oreja, Romano. - a la vez que me dijo aquello introdujo dos dedos de forma delicada y yo abrí los ojos y la boca, atónito.- Te he echado tanto de menos ...jamás me había enamorado de nadie... y llegaste tú y lo cambiaste todo...

-Supongo que en eso...nos parecemos.- le contesté entre gemidos que fueron variando de dolor al placer más intenso tras sentir como los dedos del español abrían con cuidado mi virginidad y la exploraban antes de que su miembro quisiera internarse en mi.

-¿Me amas de verdad?.- Antonio se inclino sobre mi espalda y me susurró aquellas palabras. Sentía el roce de su miembro contra mis nalgas. Mi cuerpo sudoroso se arqueó mientras suspiraba.

-_Te amo _

Y el se juntó conmigo. Mientras yo gemía y me agarraba al cabecero de barrotes del lecho, el se recostó sobre mi espalda y me abrazó por la cintura a medida que se internaba más en mi, despacio pero sin pausa. Aquel abrazo me indicaba que no era una posesión lo que yo representaba para él. Era su mayor amor, la persona a la que amaba y estaba entregando toda su alma para juntarla con la mía.

Yo entrecerré los ojos cuando el placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo y sentí el rubor perlar mis mejillas. Toda la tristeza pasada ahora era solo un recuerdo lejano perdido en el mar que era mi vida. Nada hubo en aquel momento que tiñese de tristeza los delicados gemidos que salían de mi garganta, roncos.

-Voy a moverme más rápido. Quiero verte Romano, por favor...- no tuvo que pedirmelo dos veces.

Volví a colocarme bocarriba y el volvió a romperme con movimientos oscilantes de sus caderas. Entrelacé mis brazos de nuevo alrededor de su cuello húmedo por el sudor al mismo tiempo que el me sujetaba las piernas. Y gemía haciendome estremecer y yo gemía haciendo que él se me moviera más rápido. Su majestuoso cuerpo era mío y yo era suyo y en un momento perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Exhalé un último grito de placer y la música de su guitarra me envolvió junto con el sopor de la inconsciencia que se había apoderado de mi y de mi amante, quien cayó sobre mi, envolviéndome entre sus brazos. Sentía como su esencia blanquecina y la mía impregnaban nuestras tripas y las respiraciones se fueron acompasando hasta que en la alcoba volvió a reinar el silencio.

Aspiré el aroma floral de su pelo ensortijado en cuanto recobré el conocimiento. Desperté y me tope con su sonrisa y la expresión de felicidad mas conmovedora que yo haya podido presenciar nunca. Antonio me acariciaba el rostro pendiente de cada detalle, de cada brillo ocular, de cada vez que yo le miraba a los ojos y me ruborizaba sonriendo.

-Esto es de locos...apenas nos conocemos...y ...quiero pedirte ya que vengas a vivir conmigo...-propuse ocultando mi cara en sus pectorales bien definidos. El me acunó riendo.

-Bueno, tenemos toda la vida para eso. Así que no debes preocuparte.

-Prométeme que no te volverás a escapar aunque te persiga la justicia. Prométeme que te quedarás a mi lado y no te volverás a ir. No sé si podría soportarlo una vez más...-el me acalló poniendo su índice en mis labios y me tomó del mentón.

-Escucha, Romano. Ese fue el error más grande que he cometido en mi vida y aún sigo arrepintiendome de haberlo hecho. De modo que no voy a renunciar jamás a la felicidad que tú me has dado por miedo...nunca jamás volveré a dejarte, lo prometo. Y para que veas que es cierto, me iré contigo a Nápoles. Palabra del niño Jesus.

-Mira que eres idiota...

* * *

Esa fue la historia de como me enamoré del hombre con el que me voy a casar. Esta es nuestra vivencia. No fue algo majestuoso, no necesitamos mil y un caprichos materiales para que nuestro amor fuera verdadero. Solo bastó que su música fluyese allí en un rincón de Andalucía y su mirada de cristal verde y su sonrisa, brillaran más que el Sol.


End file.
